Under the Lights
by Another Artist
Summary: It was time he faced the truth he had been avoiding for years. OneShot.


**Under the Lights**

~It was time he faced the truth he had been avoiding for years.~

Every star has a back story of how he or she became famous. Some are pitiful, full of despair leading up to the fame where it all the pain left. Some are glorious, born into the fame. And some are lost, forgotten behind layers of lies.

Jonah wasn't sure of his back story. From his childhood, all he remembered was being a rapper. Writing songs with his father, and being trained by his mother to be the Janus leader. He was not born into it - no, he had made his own name... right? He made his name, it wasn't made for him.

... right?

All he wanted was reassurance that he was the reason for his fame. Not his parents, nor his branch, but him.

Sometimes, when he tried really hard, he would remember a little part of his story. It had something to do with _her_... part of it, at least. Her smile, her eyes... why can't he see them anymore?

_"Get up, silly boy," she laughed, pulling him up._

Who was she? It hurt, trying to remember who she was and why she was so important.

_"You're funny, Jonah. You're going to be a great rapper one day. I know it." _

Was she... his friend? Or his lover? What was she to him?

_"I'll miss you, my little rapper. One day I'll see you, under the lights. Until then..." _

Why did she leave? If she was so important, she would have stayed.

He didn't understand his memories, all so vague and clouded. Jonah yearned to know more about this mystery girl, though. He tried asking his father, but he was no help. He tried asking his mother, but she was no help. But he had no one else to ask afterwards - he had no friends.

... no friends. Was she his friend? His only friend that he could remember? What happened to everyone who meant anything to him? Had he really been this lonely for so long, never realizing it?

No. Never. He was Jonah Wizard. Jonah Wizard had fans all over the world, all ready to jump off a bridge for him. They were his... fans. And fans - they're your friends, right? Until you die... or until you fade away, no longer famous.

"Mother, were you ever famous?" Jonah had asked his mother one day.

She stared at him, annoyed. "Of course I was. To be the leader of the Janus branch, you had to be famous."

"What happened, then?" he asked, hoping for a sign of what might happen to him.

"I became the Janus leader and I could no longer do such foolish things," she replied, glaring at him. "Which is what you will do, too."

He didn't reply.

If he was to be the next leader, he would give up his fame. But... his name... his fame... that was what made him Jonah Wizard. Without it, he was just another boy.

No. He would be the Janus leader. That was important, right? More than rapping, and making music, and being... happy. It was what his mother did, and it was what his grandfather did, and it was what his family did. It was what he was born for.

Which led back to the question if it was all his doing, making a name for himself, or his parents? His mother told him outright that all Janus leaders needed to be famous before taking their title.

... had his fame all been to ensure his fate?

He didn't understand any of it, but this girl... maybe she knew. Jonah became determined after that. He had to find out who she was, and if she knew about his story.

He found her. She was older than him, it turned out. His old baby-sitter. She didn't leave; he did.

_"You were so scared that I was leaving, but you didn't understand that it was you that was leaving. It was your first tour, Jonah," she smiled. _

She was older then. In her late twenties, and she was married. But... when he saw her, he felt something strange.

_"After that, your mom fired me and I had to find a new job. But I've always watched, you know? You've made yourself quite a name." _

He was confused. Why didn't she try to talk to him? Those feelings he felt towards her were not friendly, but... of love. It disgusted even himself. After all, she was happily married and he was alone.

_"Why are you here, Jonah?" _

He was hoping she would know.

_"Of course it was all you. You had such talent for such a small child... it was dazzling, really," she beamed, smiling. "You would sing me your songs all the time. I knew you'd be great." _

That was what she thought.

He knew then that half of it was his doing then. He wasn't born into fame - he had talent. But... a lot of people are talented. A lot of people can sing, and rap, and wear chains around their necks. But they aren't famous, and he is.

_"To be the leader of the Janus branch, you had to be famous." _Jonah knew what he had to do.

He had to destroy everything.

"I refuse to be the leader."

...

Years later, and now no one knows who Jonah Wizard is. Those who may remember him only know him as a rapper who went missing. He put himself in hiding, and made sure no one knew where he was. He stopped recording, and his tour was canceled. All his merchandise were cut off, and soon everyone moved on.

Some say he cracked under the pressure. Other say his record producer was sick of the attitude. No one knew the pressure he was dealing with, under the lights.

_"You were born to be under the lights."_

No. She was wrong. He was born to be nothing more than Jonah Wizard. It was time everyone saw that. _  
_

* * *

**A/N: **... Thought up in thirty minutes. I was rushed. Anyway, Jonah didn't personally get rid of his career, I hope you realize. He did love what he did. But when he refused the leadership, everything else went crumbling down, proving to himself that everything really was made just for the sake of the Janus branch.

I have a two-shot coming out later, when I finish up some stuff... yep.

Please point out any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
